Memoirs
by Rustic Zebra
Summary: It was hard to believe that her Kaasan was once like her: young, innocent, and in love with a clueless man. Mostly T+P, but includes other couples/characters as well.


  
  
******Title**: Memoirs  
**Author**: Bèe  
**Email**: [ bee@lookingforme.com ][1]  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. I didn't invent any of the characters either, I'm just borrowing them for my little ol' fic  
**Authors Note**: I'm not sure if the fanfics name actually suits the fanfic itself but It was all i could think of ^^ Oh and a big thanks to **Lady Trunks** for beta reading, and to **Marian** for helping me write it!   
  
  


~*~  
_  
_

Six years ago I fell head over heals in love. The feeling brought so much joy into my life that I was smiling day and night, even when I slept. It was pure ecstasy. I gave him everything I could, my heart, my soul, and my spirit. It was destiny. It made me forget that I was only fifteen. And that he didn't return those feelings.  
  
Four years ago I died protecting earth. We fought side by side till the end. It was he who made the wish to bring me back. After that we became close friends. Hanging out, spending our summers together, we were as close as friends could be.  
  
Two years ago I moved out of my parents house and into my own. He was the one who gave me a job. Dende knew I needed one. I was his personal assistant. His P.A. Life was great. It always has been. Fighting evil monsters and what not. I loved it.   
  
Key word: Lov**ed**  
  
  
Pan placed her pen down. It was getting harder to ignore the feeling inside of her. Each day ripped a piece of her soul away. It had been this way for six years now. Sighing, she flicked through the musty old pages of her diary, her mother's diary, her Grandmothers diary. All memories as well as thoughts of three generations of Son women were recorded in there. Pan stopped at a photograph. She had read the love story of her mother and father too many times to forget it. Ever since she could remember. She peered closely at the faded picture, looking into the eyes of her Kaasan and Tousan. Both gazes held a certain mystery to them, one she had seen only a few times in her life, never directed at her but at others.   
That's some of what intrigued her about the story. They had had so many obstacles put in their paths, and in a way it gave her hope. Hope that maybe one day Trunks would realize she had grown up.  
Trunks had girls around him constantly, not always by his choosing but they were there for their own satisfaction. Her Tousan had been the 'hunk' of the school in his years as well. He had had attractive girls like Angela after him, and still her Kaasan had won his heart.  
  
She shifted her eyes downward towards the first part of Videl's writing;  
_"Today he looked at me and smiled. Not just any smile like the ones he sends to Angela, but a different one, a special one, my one. It was in math's right after he had 'used the bathroom'. Gods he's sexy!"  
_  
  
Pan chuckled to herself. It was hard to believe that her Kaasan was once like her: young, innocent, and in love with a clueless man. She glanced over at her clock. Trunks should be here by now with no idea of what he was doing to her. And another piece of her soul would be taken and thrown away with the trash.   
She closed the book fully this time and shoved it deep into the depths of her bag and slung it over her shoulder before racing down stairs to where he was waiting.  
  
Trunks sat at her table, sipping coffee, while reading the morning newspaper. He looked up at the sound of her arrival and stood to greet her with a friendly hug.   
  
"Ready for another day of work with yours truly?" he asked pulling away and looking down at her.  
  
Another nine hours at the office working with the man she was desperately in love with.  
"Wouldn't have it any other way" she teased back, stepping around him and out the door. "Come on now. Can't be late!"  
  
"I'm the boss. And if I want to finish my coffee, I'll finish my coffee" Trunks returned to his seat at the table and resumed reading the current events.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Pan bellowed poking her head back through the door.  
  
"Just kidding Panny, I'm coming" He strolled back over and glided out the door. Pan sighed, letting her hands drop down to her sides and following him, closing the door behind her.   
  
Within twenty minutes they were leaving the countryside and heading towards the city, in Trunks' sleek black convertible. Pan leaned back into the leather seat, tucked her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, soon these cold mornings would be gone and in their place, she would be waking to fresh crisp spring. Baby calves and lambs would be born into the world, trees and flowers would regain their beauty and the world would be alive once again. Soon that feeling of relaxation was gone as they got closer to civilization and the pollution was noticeable, for a country girl anyway.  
  
The big white building marked Capsule Corporation loomed ahead of the two. It would only be a matter of minutes before they arrived, and once again they would slave the day away.   
She cracked her eyes open partly and stole a glance at Trunks without his knowing. Any fool could tell why he had gotten the title of 'The Worlds most Eligible Bachelor'. Every available woman and even quite a few men were lining up just to catch a glimpse of Trunks and hoping the maybe they would be the one able to capture the young mans heart.  
She was no different. All her life she had had her hopes set on one day marring Trunks. Her only fears were that maybe he would find someone else before she had the time to steal him away for herself. Letting out a breath she sunk deeper into the seat. If only she knew how.  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
"Videl, have you seen my shoes around here anywhere? I can't find them!" Gohan called out to his wife while searching his closet for his favorite pair of trainers. "Videl?"   
  
"I don't have time to help you just now, Gohan. I have to be over at my fathers in five minutes and I'm already running late as is. Have you looked by the door?" Videl called from downstairs. "I'll see you later, sweety! Bye!"  
She left quickly out the doorway and hurried out to her car.   
  
"VIDEL!" Gohan called out as he rushed out to is wife's side. "If you're in a hurry, let me give you a lift. Anyway, I owe you for finding my shoes!" He grinned holding up a pair of white, red and black boots.   
  
"Gohan, you have other things to do, like get to work!" She gave him a shove and turned to unlock her car.   
  
"I can be late, besides, I'm the Great Sayijin Man! And I'm faster than any automobile. Let's GO!" Gohan lifted his spouse off her feet and took off into the fresh morning air. Flying in the direction of the Satan Estate.  
As he flew his mind skipped back to when he was only a teenager, sneaking out late at night to visit his girlfriend, Videl. He was flying the same path as he always had. Over the bushes and trees that he lived around, over the high school that he and Videl had attended, over the many houses that the residents of Satan City lived in.   
He felt Videl relax into his arms. Just like old times.  
  
The cars below were piling up into a traffic jam, complete with road rage, horn beeps and crashes. Videl was glad that Gohan was in a spontaneous mood today, other wise she too would be caught up in it and would have ended up being later that she already was.   
Her Tousan need her help around the house these days. He was getting old and would soon have to go into a rest home, even through he still insisted that he was the strongest being in the world even after meeting his daughters husband and family. No matter how old he got, he would always be her Tousan; he had taken care of her when she was growing up, now it was her turn to look after him. She just had to remind herself that when she was washing his underwear.  
  
  
Gohan spotted the large home ahead in the distance. It was far to big for just the one man to live in. When he and Videl had first told Mr. Satan about their engagement, he had told the couple to move in with him. After the two had consulted each other about where they wanted to live, Videl confessed that the house had never really seemed like a home, and she had fell in love with Mount Paozu.   
They still occasionally got the odd offer to become the new residents of the Estate, but both were happy where they were, and Videl had asked for the Estate to go to Pan when her father passed away rather than to her.  
  
Videl closed her eyes as he felt the wind tangle up her once tidy hair. It felt good to be flying with Gohan again.   
  
And for once in a very long time, she felt like she was 16 again.   
  
  
  


~*~  


  
Closing her eyes briefly, Pan leaned back into Trunks' leather chair, letting her thoughts become blurry as she stopped typing and tried to relax and forget about the report that was due in forty-five minutes.  
Her fingers ached and she was desperately in need of a lunch break. She had a deadline to meet and if that ment working through her lunch hour, then her stomach would have to wait. . Flexing her hand she leaned back in towards the computer and started to type again only to be interrupted by the ringing of the phone.  
  
"Hello Capsule Corporation, Trunks Briefs office, how can I be of help?" She spoke into the receiver while still working.  
  
"You could join me for lunch"   
  
"Trunks" She sighed, "Unlike you, I do my work. Plus I have a report due in less than an hour"  
  
"Yeah, but it is your lunch break. What's the report for?" the husky voice on the other end asked.  
  
"For the meeting this afternoon," she replied not tearing her eyes away from the computer screen. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering," Trunks answered casually. "How much longer do you have left?"   
  
"Too long. Listen Trunks; I'd love to go to lunch with you. But right now I'm really busy. I'll properly just order in. Sorry"  
  
"But how longer?"  
  
Pan let out a sigh. "About forty minutes"  
  
"See you in forty minutes then. Bye!"  
  
"Bu-" Pan stared at the phone. "He hung up on me. Bastard"   
  
  
  


~*~  


  
"Tousan! Tousan?" Videl called out as she entered her old home. "Tousan? Are you home?"  
  
"Videl, is that you?" a voice called out.  
  
"Hai. Where are you?" She called stepping around clusters of boxes. "Tousan, what are all these boxes doing out here?"  
  
Her Tousan emerged at the doorway. "They're yours if you want them" He walked over and opened one of the many cartons. Reaching inside, he pulled out an old, well loved doll.   
  
"Belle!" Videl cried racing over and grabbing the doll from her Tousan, "Where did you find her?" She looked back to the boxes and started going through them.  
  
"That's what's in these boxes, Things from your childhood, right to when you left home. You might want to go through them. There maybe some things you want to keep. Videl?" He asked leaning over to see what had caught her attention.  
  
"Tousan? Why do you have Gohan's journal?" Videl held up a rust colored book that was fraying at the edges. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tousan?"  
  
"Well Videl, you see…I ugh...well…" He stood looking at the ground, twiddling his fingers. "I wanted to make sure he loved you. So…I…well…I took it. In your best interest of course!"  
  
"Tousan! How could you?" She glared at him threateningly before looking down at the book, then smiled. "Actually Tousan, I think you may have helped Pan out"  
  
He blinked. "I did?"  
  
"Sure Pan may need this. I think she needs to learn things from the other side"  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah! That's what I was showing it to you for! For my little Panny! Now, if you want the rest of boxes, I can have them delivered"  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind looking through it all. I just can't believe you kept it all these years. I mean, look at this, everything's here" She glanced at her watch, "Now Tousan, what was it you wanted me over here for anyway?"  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
Trunks walked down the clustered streets of the city. Goten was going out to lunch, Marron was going with him, Bra was still upset with him for scaring her date away last night and Pan was busy in his office working on a report. He still had twenty minutes to kill before picking up Pan and no one was around to do it with.   
  
Shoving his hands further into his pockets, he let out a sigh. Looking back up at the people in front of him, his eyes caught onto a familiar sapphire ones.  
  
"Trunks!" Marron yelled out to him. "Trunks!"  
  
"Marron, what are you doing here? I thought you were out with Goten," He said as she reached him.  
  
"I … got… the wrong … bus," she panted out between breaths, "You've gotta help me!"  
  
Trunks looked down at her confused, "Sure, what did you have in mind, Marron?"  
  
She grinned at him, "Thanks Trunks! You're the best. All I need you to do is drive me over to Bradbury Park"  
  
"What? That's on the other side of town!"  
  
"I know. I know!" But Trunks, I have to be there in two minutes!" Marron said, "Please?"  
  
"Okay, Marron. I'll take you there" He saw her face brightened. "But…"  
  
"But?"  
  
"Not the way you're thinking. If you want to be there in two minutes, you won't make it if you drive. But, being the nice, charming, and great guy that I am, I'll fly you there"   
  
Her blue eyes widened. "F-fly? Can't we just drive really fast?"  
  
Trunks looked at her, her childhood fear showing in her eyes. It made him think that maybe Goten and himself shouldn't have dropped her from that twelve-story building when they were eight.  
He lifted his arm to look at his watch. "Nope. Only got one minute and twenty-three seconds now. Twenty-two. Twenty-"  
  
"Okay! Fly me there! Just do it now and get it over with" Marron said shutting her eyes and clutching onto the white material of his shirt.  
  
"Okay Marron-chan. I'll have you there in a jiffy!"   
  
Moment's later Marron opened her eyes to see the city below her and rising at a fast pace.   
  
"We're here!" Trunks sung out, placing her back on her feat. "Have fun on your date! Tell Goten I said 'Hi'"  
  
"Will do" Marron said walking away holding her head and wobbling slightly. "Thanks Trunks. Later"  
  
  
Trunks floated back up, hovering just below the clouds, watching Goten run to great her before slowly making his way back.  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
Clicking on the 'print' icon, Pan let out a sigh of relief and let the computer do the rest of the work. After slaving over the computer for five hours, the document was now done and ready to go.  
A high-pitched ring came from her cell phone catching the young woman's attention.   
  
"Hello"  
  
"Pan! Still working away, eh? What about that lunch you promised me?"  
  
"Grandpa? Is that you?"  
  
"Who else would it be? Now, what time will you be over? Your mothers already here cooking up a storm"  
v Pan's hand flew up to her mouth. She had completely forgotten about her lunch date with her mother and grandfather at the Satan Estate, and now Trunks assumed she was going out to lunch with him.  
  
"Pan? Are you still there?"   
  
"Hai. Sorry I was just lost in thought. What time should I be there?" Pan stood up balancing the phone between her shoulder and head. Picking up the papers from the printer she made her way over to the photocopier.  
  
"Anytime soon," he laughed, "Bring a friend if you wish"  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Is he that boy you've been dating? I don't like the look of him, Panny"  
  
"Grandpa! We're not dating! He's just my friend. Besides, you just don't like him cause he has more money than you!" She watched as the machine started, and heard a guff voice on the other end cough roughly.  
  
"Yes well, I still don't like him, but he can come. But if he so much as hurts you, I'll break every bone in his body!"  
  
"Okay. I'll let him know that. Bye"  
  
"Bye Sweety"  
  
Pan snapped the phone shut and picked up the finished copies, turning to face the person at the door. "You ready to go?" He asked picking up her bag and handing it to her.  
  
"Yup. But I promised Grandpa we'd go see him for lunch. He's expecting us"   
  
"Gokou's?" Trunks asked eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"Other Grandpa's" She laughed as Trunks face fell. "Don't sulk. He's nice when you get past that big ego. Think of him as week version of your father!"  
  
"But he doesn't like me" Trunks moaned following Pan out the door. "Is that the report?" He asked pointing towards the papers in her hand.  
  
"Yeah. I have to drop these by Mr. Mellows office on our way out, okay?"  
  
Trunks muttered his agreement locking the door behind him as they left.   
  
  


  
~*~  
  
  
**Well thats it for chapter one, till next time,  
[ Bèe][1]  
**

   [1]: mailto:bee@lookingforme.com



End file.
